As the demand for data increases, communications systems should increase the efficiency in which the spectrum is utilized. Within the context of industrial and technical standards, member companies are looking at ways to improve performance. As an example, in the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE) Release 10 (Rel-10), at most 13 symbols per subframe can be used for data transmission. However, for 3GPP LTE Release 11 (Rel-11), a new control channel referred to as an enhanced physical downlink control channel (ePDCCH) is being specified. For user equipment (UE), also commonly referred to as users, subscribers, terminals, mobile stations, mobiles, and the like, the use of the ePDCCH for assignments may permit more symbols to be used for data transmission than when compared to UEs receiving assignments with a physical downlink control channel (PDCCH).